Loves A Crime - Obi-Wan Kenobi Love Story
by bb4ever1000
Summary: Her name was Silvie Reyna, a Nabooian held prisoner on the Trade Federations flagship. When the Federation is paid a visit by two "ambassadors", Silvie is ordered to accompany the two as a death sentence. When the two Jedi escape, they take Silvie with them…. They take her on a lifetime of adventure. Obi-wan x Silvie. Follows the events of Episodes 1, 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

XXX

In this jail cell, Silvie only knows when it is daylight by the slim shaft of light that penetrates the air vent on top. She wishes to the Force that it was a little bigger, she was skinny enough now she could fit into a regular vent, but this one was meanly proportioned. Perhaps someone did make it out one day, she'd like to think so. The only other way out is the door, new and strong. As the technology of yesteryear decays, it is replaced by the methods of centuries earlier. It's just a place to rot. Whatever your "crime" there is only one sentence- life imprisonment without possibility of parole. They're not cruel, though, if you dig it yourself they kill you fast; otherwise, they won't waste a bullet on you.

There is something disturbing about this concrete box she was in. It has been engineered with absolute precision. The corners sharp and straight, the window a perfect square with evenly spaced bars. Someone designed this jail cell, they sat in a clean office under the glow of the natural sun rays and used their Force given talents to create something so soulless as to constitute additional punishment.

The cell is the least of her concerns, though. Its gray walls do not hit her, nor steal her rations; the lumpy bed does not sing the same one line of a half-forgotten song over and over until she looses the last threads of sanity she was clinging to. Her highest concern was what was happening off the ship. She'd basically already accepted her death, but would not perish not knowing if her Queen, Padmé Amidala, was successfully ruling over her home planet Naboo during these stressful times.

Currently, the Trade Federation blockaded their planet, cutting off all routes to the humble and peaceful world. No doubt, the Federation elected to target Naboo for it had a Queen who was only 14 years old. That young, she's assumed to be unwise. Though, Silvie being quite close to the young Queen, knew very well the Queen was not. Padmé's immaculate smarts and passion for Naboo was what empower the election. Surely the Federation would've figured that.

But the Queen's maturity is questionable, leaving Silvie uncertain that Naboo will overcome this tragedy.

Federation laying siege on Naboo was not ideal, and in no ways welcome, but if there was no other alternative, Silvie would gladly conquer it as a simple challenge.

But, as she contemplated on this, she reconsidered after recalling that it was in no way possible, as soon enough she'd be off to her death sentence. And so she just unabatingly waited.

XXX

 **Hello all!**

 **I hope this intro was satisfactory, or at the very least mildly pleasant.**

 **I did not intend on it being immensely interesting, nor emotional, it was a simple intro to a story.**

 **Though, I still hope it was enjoyable and well written, and if you agree or disagree, do please comment and let me know. And if you did happen to enjoy it, please favourite and add this to your reading list, because I can assure you it only improves.**

 **My apologies for making it so short, future chapters will be much longer, this one just needed to be short and snappy, so we can kick start to the good stuff.**

 **Future chapters will reveal more about Silvie, but not right away, as Silvie will be a bit of a mystery to many, aside from her close friends and few family members. Though I will let you know 2 things, her last name is Rayna, and she is Queen Amidala's best pilot.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can ~ BB**


	2. AN

I bring news…..

As most of you know, a little while ago I put all my stories on hiatus, as I simply needed to assist my family in preparation for our move. And now, with less then 2 weeks left before the move, I will have to do so again.

I genuinely, and deeply, apologize, for I would've loved to not pause my stories, but I simply have to keep my priorities straight.

Hopefully they'll be on hiatus for no more then a month, but I hold no promises, other then the promise that I _will_ continue you them, it's just the matter of when.

I will still be online, happy to talk with you all lovely readers, but I will have no time to update my fanfics.

~ BB


End file.
